Kids Next door meet the Teen Titans!
by WishesSheWasRaven
Summary: Ok, this is my really suck-y summary: Raven accidently sends the team to another dimension, and they meet some unexpected people. (But you can probably guess from the title) RaeRob, R&R pleez-ies!
1. Chaptuh 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any other copyrighted material in this fic. However, if you give me a quarter, I'll be 25 cents richer.

'Hay' is thought

"Hay" is speaking"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" A scream rang through Titans Tower. For something horrible had happened. Something terrible. Something so awful, it could only be....

"DUDE! Where is my new Super Mario Party 4 game? It was here like, 4 seconds ago!" Beast Boy was freaking out. He had spent practically all of his money on this new game, and it was no where to be found. He had searched high and low for the game. In every room in the tower. Well, almost every room. Every room except for Raven's. However, Beast Boy was too distracted by his search to remember not to go into Raven's room. So he opened the door and started tearing the room apart, looking for his beloved game.

Meanwhile, the bathroom door opened, and hot steam spilled out. Raven walked out wearing an indigo robe and matching towel turban. Suddenly, she heard glass break. 'Where did that come from?' she thought. With further investigation, she discovered that the noise was coming from none other than her room! 'Wait, if I'm not in my room, then why would...there...be ...noise...' She stepped into her room, stopping her thought process. Everything was ruined. Statues had been knocked over, drawers had fallen out, her closet was opened, her bed was messed up. Raven stepped further into her hurricane of a room. She just stood there, gaping, looking at what was once her room, her sanctuary, the place no one but her was allowed in. But she was awoken from her shock when she heard a thumping noise coming from under her bed. 'Whoever is under there is risking their life, everyone knows not to come into my room, much less wreck it!'

She peeked under the bed and found a person. But not any old person. This person was....

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!!"

So what did you think of my first chapter of my first fic? Remember no flames, I take criticism very harshly. TTFN, Ta Ta for Now!


	2. Chaptuh 2

Hi people! This is Chapter 2! When you last read, Raven was very very very very (goes on and on and on) furious at Beast Boy. Here's Chp. 2, enjoy! Sorry if it's a little short!

Beast Boy looked nervously at Raven, realizing that he had gone into her room, which he knew he was never supposed to do.

"Heh Heh, hiya R-R-Raven, uh, I was just, uh, looking for my game, but, um, I-I-I guess it's not h-h-here so I'll be leaving now..." Beast Boy tried to make a fast get away, but a black aura (don't know if that's the word or not!) surrounded him and pulled him back.

"YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM! NO ONE EVER GOES INTO MY ROOM! AND NO ONE WOULD EVER THINK OF COMING ITNO MY ROOM, AND **TEARING IT APART!!!!!!!! **SO YOU KNOW HOW I THREATENED TO SEND YOU TO ANOTHER DIMESION? WELL, ENOUGH THREATENING, I'M DOING IT!!!!!" And in her rage, Raven chanted her three mystical words. However, she was so angry, that she messed up and accidentally sent every one of the Titans into another dimension.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" everyone screamed as they were sucked into a red and black portal.

And the next thing they new, they were looking at a giant tree house.


	3. Chaptuh 3

Hi people! Sorry that I haven't been writing for a while, my internet booster broke, and my internet totally sucked! But here's the 3rd chapter, enjoy!

"Raven!" yelled a very confused and scared Beast Boy, "What did you do? One second I'm, in your room, you scaring the crap out of me, and now we're in some alternate dimension!"

"Well, it seems I don't need to explain now, do I?" Raven replied, her voice emotionless as always, "However, I must have not been concentrating, because I sent all of us to an alternate dimension. Oops," Raven slightly blushed.

"Friend Raven, why do you not just send us back to the tower?" Starfire asked, still as confused as ever.

"Well," Raven massaged her temples, "to do that, I need to know what dimension we're in, and as you can plainly see, we have no idea where we are,"

"Then, how are we gonna get home?" asked Robin

"Hey, did you guys hear something outside?" Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door asked his fellow teammates.

"Yeah, it sounded like people screaming, and then there was a big crash," Numbuh 2 replied.

"Numbuh 5 thinks we should go outside and investigate," Numbuh 5 suggested in her smooth voice.

"WHEEEE!!!!! FIELD TRIP!!! OUTSIDE, OUTSIDE, OUTSIDE!" Numbuh 3 chanted. The team walked out side, and they were shocked to find 5 people standing outside, 2 women, 3 guys. One of the women was standing with her arms crossed, dressed in an indigo bathrobe (Raven, she had never changed into her uniform). She had shoulder-length violet hair and eyes.

'Damn, she's hot!' thought Numbuh 4.

The other one had long fiery-red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a purple mid-drift, with a matching mini-skirt and boots. (Starfire)

'Damn she's hot!' thought Numbuh 2.

One of the guys looked like your run-of-the-mill superhero, mask and all (Robin). Numbuhs 3 and 5 swooned at the sight of him. Raven saw this, and, being his girlfriend, glared at them.

One of the guys was African-American and was part metal (Cyborg).

The last guy was pretty short, and had green hair and skin (Beast Boy).

"Hey, who are you guys?" Numbuh 3 broke the silence

"Don't worry, I've seen plenty of movies about aliens, I can communicate with them," Beast Boy whispered.

'This is gonna be funny,' Raven thought, a small smile dancing across her lips.

"Hel-lo. We...come...in...peace. We...are...the...Teen...Titans,"

Numbuh 3 looked at him strangely, "What's wrong with him?"

"The doctors still haven't found out what's wrong with Beast Boy," Raven shook her head.

"Who are the rest of you guys?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Raven,"

"Starfire,"

"Robin,"

"Cyborg,"

"Such weird names," Numbuh 3 giggled.

"And I suppose your names are so much better..." Robin replied sarcastically

"Numbuh 1,"

"Numbuh 2,"

"Numbuh 3,"

"Numbuh 4,"

"Numbuh 5,"

The Titans looked at the Kids Next Door strangely, and then burst out laughing.

"HA HA HA!!!!! AT LEAST WE HAVE NAMES!" Beast Boy held his side and rolled over laughing.

Numbuh 3 was totally oblivious to what was going on, "We're the Kids Next Door, and we live in that tree house over there! Come on in and we'll show you around!"

'Oh boy, I can't wait..." Raven thought sarcastically.


	4. Chaptuh 4

Sorry about the short chapters! I have tried to think, but I had major writers block. Anyways, here's the 4th chapter

"We are now in the main room," Numbuh 3 had just started the tour.

"Mm-hm," Raven played with the tie on her bathrobe, "Crap, I forgot to dress after I got out of the shower," she thought aloud.

"I'll go get you some clothes!" Numbuh 3 shouted and ran off. She came back with a pair of her own clothes, "The bathroom's over there!" Raven walked over there, and came out a few minutes later wearing Numbuh 3's clothes. The green sweater that usually went over Numbuh 3's hands barely covered Raven's elbows. The black pants went halfway down her knees.

"These aren't exactly my size..." Raven looked down at her attire and groaned.

"Well, it's not my fault," Numbuh 3 was slightly irritated; "I'm only 10, how old are you?"

"18,"

Numbuh 1's eyes grew wide, "And the rest of you?"

"18," said Cyborg

"18," said Robin

"17," said Starfire

"17," said Beast Boy

Numbuh 1 glared at the Titans and screamed, "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" With that, Numbuhs 1-5 pulled out their weapons and attacked. The Titans were about to go into attack mode, when a bunch of gumballs hit Raven. The black glow on her hands faded. The Titans put down their weapons and looked at the Kids Next Door like, "That's your attack? Gumballs?"

"Numbuh 1, our attacks are useless against them!" Numbuh 2 shouted

"Well, yeah. They're gumballs," Raven started to sit on floor, but decided against it, in case her pants ripped.

"Oh, and I suppose you have some really cool attack? Like maybe....a sonic cannon? Hmmm?" Numbuh 4 asked sarcastically. Cyborg turned his arm into a sonic cannon.

"Oh," Numbuh 4 looked down at his shoes and blushed a little bit.

"Well, it looks like we're no match for you," Numbuh 1 sighed.

"Well, we need your help," Robin said, "See we got sent to this dimension by Raven-," Robin glanced over at her, "and we need to know what dimension this is. Do any of you guys know?" But the Kids Next Door just shook their heads.

"What's a dimension?" Numbuh 3 was totally confused.

"Never mind," Raven said, "We need to find out, we can do some tests to find out. But meanwhile, we need a place to stay. Can we stay here?"

Numbuh 3 gasped excitedly, "SLEEPOVER, SLEEPOVER, **SLEEPOVER!!!!! **OH WOW, I LOVE SLEEPOVERS!!!!! YAY SLLEEPOVERS!!!!!!!!"

"Um, yeah..." said Beast Boy, "So where's the guest room?"

"Um, we sorta, kinda don't have one..." Numbuh 1 trailed off and smiled nervously.


	5. Replies to Reviews

Hi people, sorry, but this isn't a chapter, its replies to reviews.

ImRaven: What teen issue?

kilala63: Well, they do, it's just that it kinda...I don't know...I'll get back to you on that. But I'm glad you like my story.

lil-c-girl2218: Well, you're going to have to read the story to find out what happens! And I have no idea if you're going to stop...

RavenDragon: Sorry about the short chappies. But I have constant severe writer's block ï 


	6. Chaptuh 5

Thanks for all the great reviews! Just to let you know, I am now taking **_CONSTRUCTIVE _**criticism. So here's the 5th chapter!

"Then WHERE are we SUPPOSED to sleep?" Raven questioned angrily, "I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH BEAST BOY! I WOULD RATHER CHEW OFF MY OWN HAND!"

The usually quiet Numbuh 5 spoke up, "Calm down y'all. There are 5 of us on each team; three boys and two girls. So we can each share a room; boy with boy and girl with girl,"

"Fine," Raven rolled her violet eyes, "But I need someone who's quiet so I can meditate, and someone who has a somewhat dark room, or a place submerged in total darkness somewhere in their room,"

"Well," Numbuh 5 said, "I think my room is the darkest here, and that I am the quietest one here, so Raven, come with me," Raven followed Numbuh 5 to her room.

"Then I am supposing I am with...um, the one with the long black hair, could you repeat your name once again, please?"

"My name is Numbuh 3," Numbuh 3 smiled gleefully and led Starfire to her room.

"Well, which one of you is the leader of this team?" Robin asked, and Numbuh 1 stepped forward.

"I am," He said and looked up through his sunglasses.

"Well, I'll be bunking with you then," Robin never shifted his gaze from Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 led Robin to his room.

"Ok, so how are we gonna decide who's gonna go with who?" Cyborg questioned.

"Okay, I CALL THE GUY WITH THE SONIC CANNON FOR AN ARM!" Numbuh 2 screamed.

"Damn," Numbuh 4 muttered under his breath, and the 4 boys went off to their proper rooms.


	7. Chaptuh 6

Here's the next Chappie!

**Numbuh 5's Room**

"Well, um...Raven, this is my room, and where you'll be staying for however long it takes, um...Robin, I think, to figure out what dimension this is," Numbuh 5 said.

"Uh-huh," Raven half-answered, "Now, where will I be sleeping?"

"Um, over there in the guest suite-y thingy,"

Raven rushed over to where she'd be sleeping, "Big bed, but really dusty—,"

"I don't use it much,"

"—and it's _kinda _dark, but maybe I can close these blinds..." Raven started messing with the windows.

Numbuh 5 sighed, 'It's going to be a long 3 days,'

**Numbuh 3's Room**

"Well, this is my room!" Numbuh 3 shouted in her usual tone, her natural smile on her face as she opened the door. Starfire gasped, "Oh my God! This is the best room any girl could ever have!!!" She stood there, mouth agape, staring at the stuffed animal filled room.

"Well, my bed is the big fluffy Rainbow Monkey™ in the back, and you sleep on the Rainbow Monkey™,"

"Rainbow Monkey™?" Starfire asked with a questionable look upon her face, "I have never heard of these proposed primates of rainbows. Please, what are they?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT RAINBOW MONKEYS™ ARE?" Numbuh 3 exclaimed with a shocked look on her face, "ONLY THE SINGLE MOST COOLEST THINGS ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! You see, they all started when..."

**Numbuh 1's Room**

"So, um, this is your room," Robin said, still not taking his eyes off of Numbuh 1.  
"Yep," Numbuh 1 replied, returning the gesture.

"Well...where will I be sleeping?

"Over there, in the guest bed. I haven't used it in a while, so I guess it's a bit dusty," It was obvious the two weren't "clicking". This was because they both thought their team was better.

Robin finally took his eyes off of Numbuh 1 to turn to his bed. It was a twin sized bed with white covers, slightly grayed with dust. Robin lay down and glanced down at his thighs, which were dangling off of the end of the bed. 'Gee, comfy' he thought, getting up to se if he could dust off the sheets.

**Numbuh 2's Room**

"Nice room," Cyborg looked around, especially at the huge place where a wall would be.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?!" Numbuh 2 said a bit too excitedly. Cyborg looked at him strangely, "I'm mean, yeah, nice," Numbuh 2 tried to act cool, "Anyways, sleep anywhere, I sleep in that airplane that looks like it crashed into the wall,"

"Cool," Cyborg replied.

**Numbuh 4's Room**

Numbuh 4 and Beast Boy hadn't talked to each other at all. Beast Boy had found a corner in the room that would be perfect for him to sleep, since Numbuh 4 didn't have a guest bed. Not much happened after that. Finally, Numbuh 4 walked out of the room to go play video games.

That's the 6th Chp. for you! Sorry if Numbuh 4 and BB didn't interest you that much, but I am running out of ideas for them. Oh well. See you peeps soon!


	8. Chaptuh 7

Does anyone but me think that this story royally sucks? Review and tell me so I can see if should delete it. Thanks, and here's the 7th Chapter.

WishesSheWasRaven

* * *

**At the Treehouse**

After showing the Titans their rooms, the Kids Next Door met in the main room. The Titans decided to go look for a pizza place.

"God, that Robin guy keeps watching me!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed angrily

"Yeah, and Raven's all weird and creepy," Numbuh 5, "She likes the dark and peace, and...meditating,"

Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 had a totally different feeling.

"Cyborg is so cool!" Numbuh 2 bared a wide grin and hopped up and down.

"Yeah, and Starfire is a fun person to talk to!" Numbuh 3 clasped her hands together and beamed as usual, "But she kept mentioning stuff like 'flobark' and 'hadnarg'. Weird..."

"Beast Boy's okay," Numbuh 4 crossed his arms over his chest.

**At the pizza place**

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"**MEAT!"**

"**TOFU!"**

Cyborg and Beast Boy were once again arguing over the toppings on the pizza, the waitress impatiently waiting for them to settle it. Robin was propped up on one arm and Raven had her hand across her forehead, her thumb and index finger slightly cover by her hair. Starfire was even getting bored, her fingers laced and her head resting on them.

"Dammnit!" Raven yelled and narrowed her eyes, straining to stay calm, "Why don't we order two pizzas, or get half and half?! Something other than you two immature losers arguing! **Why do we have to go through this every time?**!" Robin put an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Okay guys, lets just get half meat, and half tofu," Robin announced as her let go of Raven, for she had calmed down.

"Finally," the waitress muttered as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"God, Raven," Beast Boy threw arms up, "overreact much? Wait to get pissed off over something so stupid!" Raven pushed him off of the bench.

* * *

Yes, it was pointless fluff, but it was fun to write! So anyways, review please!


	9. Chaptuh 8

Okey Dokey, peeps, how did you like my last chapter? Review or FACE THE ARMY OF MY HIGHLY TRAINED NINJA HAMSTERS! Sorry you had to hear that. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

The Titans were on their way back to the tree house. Raven had stopped by the mall to get new clothes and to throw Numbuh 3's in the dumpster. She got a black tank top with white cursive writing on it that said "Taking Back Sunday" and black capris with white pinstripes on them. Also, she bought black flip flops.

When they got back, the Kids Next Door were in an argument over the last candy bar. Well actually, only Numbuhs 2 and 4 were. The rest of them were being innocent bystanders, waiting for the argument to end.

"God," Raven mumbled, "Once again, I am surrounded by idiots arguing over a pointless object," Then she stepped in the middle of the two, took the candy bar they were arguing over, and ate it, "Happy now?"

Numbuh 4 glared up at Raven, "NO! YOU JUST ATE THE LAST CANDY BAR!"

"Wanna make something of it, shortie?" Raven returned the glare, and dropped the wrapper in Numbuh 4's hand, "Here, you can lick the wrapper," And with that she turned around and walked out of the room.

"What a jerk," Numbuh 4 said. But when everyone left, he started licking the wrapper.

Raven was in "her" room, meditating, when there was a knock on the door. However, when she opened it, she was greeted with a sharp pain in her shin. Raven looked down and saw Numbuh 4 running away.

"This," Raven's voice was a mere hiss, "means war."

* * *

So did you like it? To make people not confused, yes, Numbuh 4 still thinks Raven is hot, and in some strange, mean way, he is flirting with her. I'll get back to you all on that. Anyways, review please, and I will update soon!

WishesSheWasRaven


	10. Replies to Reviews II

Okey dokey, all this chapter is replies to reviews, so I will update soon.

**

* * *

****DarkRaven4Ever: **Thanks a lot! I like praise! YAY! Oh, and I finally updated! 

**StarRobin: **Well, I guess you could fill Robin's name in with someone Beast Boy or someone else's name...

**Starfire12129: **Thanks a million and one!

**raven002: **OK, I made her get something. And it was black. It also said Taking Back Sunday. YAY!

**A lil' like Raven: **Thanks!

**tnerb1211: **I work with Microsoft Word. Can you give me a place where my grammar was incorrect? However, I thank you for your praise, and I took your advice. I actually did push someone off of a bench!

**Green-Husky: **THANKS! AND MAYBE YOU COULD SUBSTITUTE THE RAEROB PAIRING WITH SOMEONE ELSE!

**cindycindy549: **Thanks, I think...

**KatzEye: **I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I have no idea how long they are on the website until I've uploaded it and everything, but I will try!

**lil-c-girl2218: **I have no idea what you just said.

**raven002: **Sort of 100? Where did you learn math, a cereal box? (yes, a lame re-make of a Raven line)


	11. Chaptuh 9

Alright, I know a lot of you reviewers want me to write longer chapters, so I will try extra hard to make this one long enough to satisfy. I want to thank **Stacey Lofton** for answering my earlier question (if my story sucked and if I should delete it). I also want to congratulate **darkbunnie192** for giving me the most reviews (12). Enough with my babbling, on with Chaptuh 9!

"Okay," Numbuh 1 looked at his teammates through the top of his sunglasses, "how is everyone enjoying our company?"

Numbuh 3 smiled, "I like, um...Starfire. She is nice, and, and...um, and..." Soon, everyone just tuned her out.

"I really never get to talk to Raven. She is always either meditating, or talking with another one of those teenagers, and once, I saw her and Robin...kissing!" This comment was followed by a series of disgusted groans.

"Yuck, girls are gross," Numbuh 4 pretended to gag, and was instantly slapped by Numbuh 5.

"What'd I say?" Numbuh 4 glared at her, "I'm outta here,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When he got to his room, he decided to listen to his headphones. Little did he know (okay, he didn't know at all), someone had been tampering with them. As soon as he pressed "play", Eminem's voice came at Numbuh 4 full blast. However, when he went to press the volume button, he found it had been torn off. The same scenario happened when he tried to press the "stop" button. Numbuh 4 strived to take his headphones off, but they were super-glued to his head.

Outside of Numbuh 4's room, Raven was leaning against the wall, laughing. However, when a part of the wall dissolved, she stopped. Satisfied, she went into the kitchen and started eating a slice of pizza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that night, The Titans and The Kids Next Door were engaged in a game of Cranium (a/n: c'mon people, give truth or dare a break). Two people were watching. Those two people were Numbuh 3 and Starfire, both having no idea how to play.

The teams were as follows: Cyborg/BB, Numbuh1/Numbuh 5, Raven/Robin, and Numbuh 4/Numbuh 2.

It was Raven and Robin's turn. (a/n: for those of you who don't know how to play this game, just try to get the concept by listening to the story). Raven was the one who had to do the activity, and she picked Star Performer. Unfortunately, it was a cameo (a/n: like charades, only you can talk, but not say names or places), and the thing she had to act out was a telitubbie (a/n: God, those things are freaky and retarded). Beast Boy asked to see the card, but before Raven could do anything, he snatched it from her. Beast Boy immediately started cracking up, and Raven slapped him.

"Shut up, you green freak," Raven glared at him and took the card back, "Set the timer, please."

"Ready," Cyborg put his hand on the sand timer, "Go!" He flipped it over.

"Um, I am colorful, and I have a T.V in my stomach," Raven rolled her eyes, feeling like a total idiot. All the others were enjoying it, laughing until they almost cried.

"Oh God, um, 'Eh-oh', uh..."

"Time's up," Numbuh 2 was still laughing.

"What was it?" Robin stopped laughing as he saw the angry expression on Raven's face. Everyone else did too.

"A telitubbie," Raven sat back down and ran her fingers through her hair, more embarrassed than ever, "I can't believe I had to act like a telitubbie. And now we have to take the slow track."

Well, I really tried to make this chapter longer, so please, don't hurt me! Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews, and I will update very soon!


	12. Chaptuh 10

Thanks for all of the reviews! Reviews make me want to _la la, la la la… _(Starts doing Pee Wee Herman dance). Anyways, on with Chaptuh Ten!

* * *

After the game (which was victoriously won by Numbuhs 2 and 4), all of the Kids Next Door decided to go to sleep. However, the Titans all opted to stay up and hang out. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all sitting on the couch, Cyborg trying to get the cable to work (a/n: do the Kids Next Door have cable?). Robin was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, waiting for Cyborg to get the cable to work (a/n: isn't this an interesting night? rolls eyes). Raven was lying down; her head resting on Robin's stretched out legs, reading **A Wrinkle in Time** (which she had also bought at the mall)

Suddenly, a high-pitched noise came from the TV. "God," Cyborg groaned, officially giving up, "This TV is a piece a crap."

"That's nice," mumbled Robin, falling asleep.

The rest of the teens (excluding Cyborg) had already drifted off. Raven had set her book on the floor and was silently sleeping, still atop Robin's legs. Starfire was sitting back on the couch, her legs folded under her; her eyes closed and her boots strewn on the floor. Beast Boy was lying on the couch, an arm and a leg dangling over the edge. Soon, Robin was dozing, his head lain back on the top of the couch. He had not been able to get up, since Raven was zonked out on his legs, and he didn't want to wake her.

Cyborg soon climbed aboard the sleep train; snoozing on the wooden floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That morning, the Kids Next Door awoke to find their house guests sprawled all over their floor. Cyborg still in his previous position, and Starfire now lying down on the couch, her legs still bent. Beast Boy had fallen off of the couch, and was now sleeping right up against the front of the sofa; Raven had rolled off of Robin's legs, and was right by the table, and Robin was now lying down, his head adjacent to Beast Boy's.

"Ahem," Numbuh 1 cleared his throat, him and his team still in their PJs. The Titans woke up, Raven hitting her head on the table.

"Huh?" Star yawned, looking up to find the 5 kids staring at the Titans.

"Mmm," Raven moaned, rubbing her head, "Ouch, stupid table."

"Good morning!" Numbuh 3 yelled, causing everyone to flinch.

"What time is it?" Beast Boy stretched as he questioned the 10-year-olds.

"Around 7," Numbuh 2 glanced at his watch, and all of the Titans lay back down.

"Too…early," Robin grumbled, laying his head back down on the couch.

"I do not wish to awaken at this time," Starfire announced, shutting her eyes once again.

"C'mon, we already have breakfast ready," Numbuh 3 pleaded. Instantaneously, all of the Titans rose, Raven once again bonking her head.

"Grrrr!" Raven yelled, tossing the table aside with her powers. Then they all got up and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What the hell is this?" Robin picked at the mush in front of him.

"Well," Numbuh 3 pointed to different sections of Robin's plate, "This is eggs, scrambled, these are Cheerios, and this is a biscuit."

"It looks like someone threw up on the plate and didn't bother to tell us," Raven sent a repulsed look towards her plate and shoved it away, "I'm not very hungry anymore."

The others agreed and got up from the table.

Robin glanced at Numbuh 1, "So, uh, you guys got any video games?"

"Yeah! We just got a new one: Sumo Ninja Alligators from Planet X! " Numbuh 2 grinned and jumped up from the table to go hook it up.

"Ninja alligators?" Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy and Robin, but they just got up to go check it out.

"This should be interesting," Starfire pondered aloud, and strolled on over to go watch.

"Whatever," Raven mumbled and joined her teammates to view the game.

Numbuh 2 turned on the Game Box, and sat on the floor while the game loaded. Cyborg was sitting on the left side of the couch, controller at hand. Next to him was Starfire, watching eagerly as the game continued starting up. Then there was Raven, sitting with her legs curled up under her, leaning on Robin, who was concentrating on the game, which had finally started. Last was Beast Boy, trying really hard to keep his position in 1st place. However, it was lost when Cyborg pushed him off of a cliff.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few hours later, the game had been ended. Both the Kids Next Door and the Titans were trying to decide on what to have for dinner.

"I am not having pizza again. I am going to get fat and die of a heart attack," Raven complained, bringing Beast Boy's dinner idea down.

"Okay," Numbuh 1 calculated, "that crosses out burgers, Chinese, Mexican, soup, and pizza."

"Um, how about we go to Dave and Busters?" Robin suggested. Everyone agreed, so soon the kids and the teens were walking to Dave and Busters. (a/n: I'm not sure if there is a Dave and Busters there, but I will make there be one!)

* * *

Okay, I had no idea what to write for this chapter, so I used what happened on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. GO DAVE AND BUSTERS!!! That place rocks my socks (do socks rock?)!!! Anyways, next chapter, they will arrive at Dave and Busters, and that's the chapter. Well, it will be longer than that, but it's only they're time at D&B'S, and maybe they're trip home, or some pointless fluff like that. Speaking of longer chapters, ("Who was speaking of longer chapters?" "No one, but now that you mention it…"), I tried extra super-duper time a zillion to make this chapter long enough to satisfy my fans! Please review and I will update soon! Adios, au revoir, and sayonara! (To anyone who has no knowledge of foreign languages, those all mean "goodbye".) 


End file.
